A Chance Mating
by ThyRoyalLady
Summary: Five years since first meeting, Darkrai's trainer has not only grown but seems to be depressed all of the time. He not only becomes lonely from the lack of attention but also gains a new itch to scratch.
1. A Chance Mating

**"New Adjustments"**

 **Darkrai X OC**

 **You have been warned.**

She flopped on the couch when she came home. The smell of her pecha berry garden outside snuck through the open window. She took a deep breath, sighing- relaxed with her surroundings.

"Karma, I'm dying over here!"

And then there was that.

Had she known her Pokemon would be a handful, she would have only still wish to own him. It was far easier to catch him than expected because she never origionally wanted to catch him.

He was ready to sucumb to his grim fate alone on the far off island he had called home. His body had burned with a fever. His muscles weakened as he lied about in a cave, shunning the weather from outside. He could not hunt or even so hover a few feet before floating back down to his side.

Then _she_ came. Her humam hands caressed his tired arms as they made their way for his hot face, holding his head up. His breathing was stuffy and gross at the angle she held him, not remebering when he could breathe out of his nose. She pulled a berry out of somewhere, bringing it to his mouth for him, and after he ate she brought him home and nursed him.

That was how they began. He wanted to stay with her in her home region. He now has a perminant bed next to the couch, but he has a higher tendency to sleep with her at the foot of her bed- sometimes snuggling next to her warm back. His real bed was used for naps and pouting and such, but whenever she would sit on the couch he would move to lie in her lap. Her marvelous hands would pet the white fumes eminating from his head and the black fumes on his shoulders. His favorite spot to be petted was his red-spiked collar. She knew exactly where he liked it- finernails tickling as a way to tease him and make him squimish.

Karma sat up, gazing down at the mythical Pokemon in his bed. He lay on his back, arms extending beyond the fluffy bed and resting on the wooden floor. His light blue eyes were lazy and tired with boredome. He seemed irritated.

"I'm hungry." he plainly stated.

"It's not dinnertime yet," said Karma. "You need to stop eating whenever you get bored; I can't afford that much eating."

He groaned, rolling to his side. Karma thought about how stubborn he had became over five years. She wondered how she was able to put up with someone who acted like a toddler on a daily basis.

"Can you at least start dinner? It'll be dinnertime when it's done." he whined.

"Darkrai..." she groaned, shaking her head as she facepalmed herself. She stood up, walked around his bed and went for the stairs.

"You're mean." Darkrai groaned, rolling to his other side.

Darkrai had noticed a recent change in his trainer. When she was twelve-years-old and cute, she spoiled him rotten with whatever he wanted. Over the years, she had become stern and set rules, but he was often rewarded with berries and back rubs for behaving. Now that she was seventeen and old, she had been more tired. Her cute boyish hair- which had the cutest curls on one side- were in a mess every morning from her bed head. Her rich silver eyes had lost their glossy sparkle and became dull and darker. She walked around the house in her pajamas, which were really only a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. (He was quite used to seeing it, in fact.)

He stretched his arms, groaning. He lazily hovered into the kitchen where the back door was. One of his trainer's berry bushes was growing right next to the door. He picked a pecha berry- his favorite- and closed the door. He took a bite while floating around the kitchen. Karma scorned him about eating human food, but his tastes were itching for even more sugary items. Karma had not been to the store in a while. Even for two people, there was not much except for what required cooking, but he was not trusted in that department.

He threw the core in the trash. He floated back to his bed. As he curled into a cozy ball his nose caught a whiff of something. Not food... something... more familiar to him. He sat up, sniffing. It was the spot on the couch where Karma had sat. He sniffed it. It was her scent, but much more potent than normal. He lied on the couch and sniffed the same spot. It was her scent and hers alone. She would sit in that spot with him in her lap petting him, showering him with love. The smell made him lonely.

He floated over the couch arm and to the stairs. He went up to the upstairs hall and down to the second room. Karma would keep her door open for him for when he wanted to sleep with her. The door was closed, which was new. He put his claws on the golden knob and gave it a twist. Upon opening the door he let go of it, staring at the teenager sleeping. His trainer was known to sleep in the oddest positions. How she slept now was no new pose. He called it her _Braviary position_ \- sleeping with her arms and legs outstretched like the Pokemon's wings when in flight. The blanket dangled off the bed, exposing her light clothing. Her black hair was a mess on the pillows, but even when brushed it was a tough cookie. She was out like a light.

He took up his spot on the edge of the bed. Her feet had claimed both corners, so he rested in between them. He shifted until he was buried nicely in the blanket, releasing a sigh mixed with a relaxed growl.

His nose woke him back up. Her legs were in his face. He sniffed their smoothness. It was her scent- the scent he loved since he had grown to her. He took a long whiff of her shin. She smelt great even after a day out. She flinched in her sleep, but was still soon after. He smelled her thigh next. Her scent was the best thing in the world to him. It comforted him in ways he could not describe.

'Her musk...' he thought. 'Is so soothing right now.'

He stuck out his tongue, licking her thigh. Her taste was as soothing as her scent. He had given her lick-kisses before, but he had never stopped to admire her flavor. He ran his tongue up her thigh and belly. He licked her over her loose tank top in between her breasts. Her neck was warm as he tasted it. She was beginning to quiver in her sleep, unaware of the loving licks she was being showered in. Her chest stiffened from her shivers and poked through her top. Her face remained expressionless as her body throbbed on the inside, subconsciously begging for another lick over forgotten skin.

He licked his lips, enjoying her flavor. He wondered as to what he should taste next. He did not want to lick too much of her and wake her up, thus ruining the enjoyment. He crawled back down her, stopping as his painful girth hit the bed. He sat up, holding in his voice. His pink, hard, throbbing length was out of its slit. He became mortified as he stared at his growing issue.

'Ack-! What am I doing!?' he thought.

He looked down at her. Her boy shorts clearly showed the outline of her vaginal lips, and the grey color only complemented it. He could never do it with a human- let alone his trainer- but while he thought about it, he discovered it had been a long time since he had his last female. Karma _was_ older now, too. She had matured decently into a still growing young lady, _and_ was single. Perhaps _he_ could fit the profile of her mate if she allowed him.

"Karma-" he said, poking her belly until her eyes opened.

"Arceus, Darkrai," she yawned, swawting his hand away. "Don't poke at my fat. What do you want? It's not dinnertime-"

She noticed his pink erection poking from underneath his fumes. She sat up, backing against the headboard.

"What the hell, Rai!? Take that thing somewhere else!"

He hovered closer to her. He scooted in between her legs with his claws on her knees.

"I'm sorry, Karma, but I need to do this. I can't hold back seeing you like this."

He grabbed ahold of her wrists, pinning her back down to her back. His visible eye was large with lust.

"I'm very sorry- I am," he said. "But... I can't resist something like this...!"

His girth demanded entrance right now. His claws tore her undies off, exposing her. His thin legs came into view as he angled himself for the right first thrust.

"W-Wait! Wait!" Karma pleaded. "You can't just start right away! I'm not ready!"

He glanced up at her.

"For one, you can't shove yourself on in without an explaination," she said. "And it'll hurt if you do it right away. Don't you know anything?"

She had caught him off guard. He twiddled his claws as a cold sweat dripped.

"N-No... It just that... it's been so long for me..." he said. "And... you are so nice to me every day. I never knew niceness before we met. I can't remember someone who loved me and petted me as much as you do. To be honest, the way you pet me sometimes makes me get a little..."

His issue twitched as he trailed off.

"You really are helpless," said Karma. "Ain't no woman's gonna want ya if you go about it like that. If you're gonna do it, then someone's gotta teach you how to the right way-"

She knocked him back to reality with a hard shove. He fell to his back, shocked. She straddled his abdomen to hold him down. He stared up at her wide-eyed. His erection continued to throb behind her as he experienced a scene from his wildest imaginations.

"K-Karma..." he blushed.

"Be a good boy," she told him. "Otherwise you're outta here."

She slid off him and the bed, her slit running over his staff as she did. She met with his ache, and snickered.

"It's way bigger than most humans. Looks tasty, too, but it probably won't fit in my mouth~."

She kissed the pink head. Her lips began to swallow it, tongue pressing against it for a taste. Her hand stroked what she could not swallow. She managed to swallow half of him without gagging and stuck with that for now.

Darkrai's hips jolted at the force of her tongue. None of the females he did it with gave him a blowjob. Her pretty hand stroke the inches not in her mouth, similar to how she would pet him- slow and playful. Her thumb rubbed the underside like how she would brush his face after a battle.

"S-Slower!" he begged. "Stroke it slower!"

Her hand grazed his hard spots while her head bobbed at an intoxicatingly slow pace. Her free hand rested on the base of his sex, touching his testicles. He could die from all of it if not one of them.

"Nnnnnnnhh- deeper!" he begged louder.

She spit him out, giggling, "Heh, now you're being greedy. This is just the tip of the iceberg."

She put her lips back on him, lowering her head until she reached his abdomen. His size was difficult to take, but she felt she had practiced enough to be well skilled with it. She slowly bobbed her head, taking all he was. Her throat hugged his genitals warmly and tight. He wanted to hold her in place and do her mouth himself. His hips bucked against her face whenever she came back down. He huffed and moaned at the sensation, reaching his high quickly.

She slowly took him out, sperm gushing like a fountain. He came a bit down her throat and in her mouth as she took him out. He came MUCH more than a human man would. She smiled at this.

"You're still so hard," she said, stroking him. "I doubt this was enough for you."

She dominated him as she crawled over him, straddling him once more. She took his hand and brought it under her tank. His claws curled around her breast- squeezing and releasing a few times while learning its shape and form. His other hand was guided in taking her top off. She moaned faintly at the squeezes. Never had a man (or someone of the male gender) touch her most sensitive areas. He grabbed her other tit, giving them both his equal, undivided attention. Her hips curled on his problem, making it curve a bit as it hardened even more.

He desprately pounced on her, reclaiming his prize. She opened her eyes, suddenly nervous of the current situation. His pupils had the gleam of want in them- pure desire for pleasure and passion.

"Now it's my turn." he growled.

His licked her neck, making his way down her frame. Her tits stiffened as he breathed over them. He never knew human breasts were so cute. He kissed one before giving it a hard suck, later doing the same to the other. He then continued on his path until he met with her soaked flower.

'Her musk..." he thought hungrily.

He gave it a big lick, tasting her love juice. He wanted to make her his mate right then- claim her as his before another male could take her. She leaked more and he licked it all up, savoring it. He further proved himself worthy by slithering his tongue inside the source of her juice.

"Darkrai!" she wailed. "I-I'm ready now- just give it to me!"

He swiftly replaced his tongue with his length's tip. His heart raced as he positioned himself for that perfect angle again.

"Be gentle," she said briefly. "I've never really..."

His big blue eyes stared her down in the most alluring of ways. He lifted his mouth over his collar, planting a kiss on her dull lips.

"As you wish, Trainer." he said.

Her legs were pinned against his arms. Her calves got a breeze from the fumes drifting off his shoulders. He kissed her as his staff pressed against her virginity, nonverbally asking for entrance.

"Okay," she breathed. "I'm ready now."

He broke through her thinnest wall- carefully and lovingly. He kissed her passionately, muffling her moans. The extreme tightness was difficult to surpass, but he shoved his way into her until their laps met. She hugged his girth in a tight clench. He cringed at the forgotten feeling of a female. He opened his eyes and met with hers. Her cheeks were damp with faint lines of tears. Her face was misshapened from wrinkled eyebrows and red from blush. She might have bitten off more than she could chew.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, licking her cheek.

"It did at first, b-but it's gone now." she said as a tear trickled. He licked it up before it dripped.

"Hold me close-" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

He nudged his face into her neck. Her hands drew patterns on his pointy back that he tried to make out. He licked her neck, giving it the faintest nip. She leaned her head onto his, blushing violently.

"You're so big..." she said softly. "Okay... y-you can move."

He raised his hips into the air. He felt something run down his thigh as he pulled out. He looked down, parting his fumes out of the way to see. Blood coaked his length and stained their legs. He stopped thinking. His desires were gone as he grew fear over her "injury".

"I'm sorry, Karma! I didn't-"

She grabbed his head by the sides, yanking him down for a deep kiss. His hysterical apology turned into nothing as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. She pulled back, breathing heavy air back at him.

"It's all right," she said quietly. "It's normal, Rai. It means I'm yours."

 _It means I'm yours._ He never knew how horribly he needed to hear those words. He kissed her back, pushing her head into the pillows. He had claimed her. She was his mate now.

"I'll do good, Karma," he said in between kisses. "I'll make you feel great!"

She giggled, "With moderation."

He shoved his way back inside her. His nerve cried happily as it supplied him with pleasure. He gripped the sheets in his fists, baring it. His eyes shut tight as he carefully rocked his hips into her.

"Ah-! Y-You're so tight!" he groaned.

He stood on his knees and thrusted down on her from above. Karma whinced and held onto his arms. He easily found her womb and rammed it repeatedly.

"E-Easy!" she gasped.

He controlled the movements of his hips- rocking back and forth while at the same time kissing and licking her neck and breasts. It still hurt, but the pain was fading with each thrust.

His tongue ran up her neck and behind her ear. He gave it a lick then took it in his teeth. His fangs nibbled it, sending jolts through her shoulders and spine. Her back arched as a way to fight the chills. Her arms grew goosebumps that made her cold. She almost begged for more. She wanted him to kiss her neck and chest again. She died to have his licks on her cold skin, warming her with his hot love. She blushed and turned away.

"Look up at me, Karma," he said. "Look at me."

She gazed up at him. His cheeks were tinted pink from the heat engulfing him. His visible eye was lean as he concentrated on her. Her face had cooled down to the point only her cheeks were rosy. Her bangs stuck to her forehead from sweat. She was _stunning_ in his eyes.

"How does it feel?" he asked, striking a certain deep area of her.

"S-So good-!" she cried.

He kissed her wet lips. He humped slightly harder against her legs. He couldn't help but moan into her mouth. It was amazing inside her.

"Karma! Karma!"

He allowed himself to drop onto her, creating wet slaps. He could go on like this all night- hold her close, mating until the break of dawn. His claws dug into the mattress as he proved himself more worthy to her. The bed began to creak underneath them. She tightened her hold on his arms while baring with the intensity.

"Slow down!" she gasped, moaning.

He didn't slow down. He only rocked harder. His head cocked back as he moaned louder than her.

"So good! You feel so good!" he groaned.

The tip rammed her womb violently. Her breasts bounced with each thrust being shoved in and out. She grabbed his collar, lifting herself over it and kissing him. Their bangs stuck together from their sweat. He wrapped his arms around her and yanked her closer. He showed her no mercy. The massive force of his effort made her bounce in place.

"Rai, don't stop!" she wailed.

He felt a coming gush from inside him. He quickly and painfully held it back. He could not be close now. He was just now fully enjoying it, and he knew she was nowhere near her relief yet.

"I'm sorry, Karma, I can't hold it!"

"Do it!" she cried. "Do it! Give it to me!-"

He spilled what he had into her. Her womb filled with his seeds, making her belly full. He let out a hugh sigh of relief and satisfaction. He pulled out- length covered with blood and spunk. He calmly breathed, relaxing to a neutral state.

He blew out a sigh, "Phew..."

"Oh Rai..." she breathed heavily.

He kissed her passionately. His eyelids were heavy, but he was glad.

"How... was that?" he panted.

"Just great," she muttered. "You're amazing~."

He kissed her deeper.

"Sorry I finished too soon."

"Don't be," she said. "It was worth it."

She felt poking at her thigh. He was still standing high and mighty. His breath was rapsy as he stared at it. It was clear what he wanted.

"Look at you," she teased. "Still want more, do ya?"

"Can I?" he asked, seemingly excited before she gave an answer. She smiled wide. She spread her legs wider before him, showing some of the leaking seeds he left inside her.

"Only if you say you'll make me cum this time."

His pokehood grinded in her slit, recoating with lubricant. He glanced up at her as he aligned himself. The tip was barely in when her hips started rocking. He shivered, curling over her body. He could climax again just from her grinding. He shook it from his mind to get over it.

"You say I'm helpless..." he began. "Yet you seem to want this more."

He grabbed her curves and grinded on her. Her sensitive bulb cried in pleasure. She arched her back, moaning.

" _Modoration_ my ass," he grunted. "You wanted this more than me!"

He humped faster, grinding the life out of her slit. Her silkiness massaged his gland sweetly. She moaned, rocking her hips to match his rythme.

"Stop being mean!" she wailed.

"I'm _mean_?? How origional of you." he joshed, focusing solely on her swollen bulb. He watched as she reached for her breasts, cupping them on her own. Every cringe was a twist. Every orgasm was a squeeze followed by a pinch. Her nipples stiffened and relaxed from her self-touches. Her whining was increasingly loud in the room and echoed.

"Okay okay-!" she wailed. "I want it! I want it right now, DAMMIT!!"

He chuckled. He slowed his hips to a stop until he was re-aligned with her slot. Some blood was still at the sight, but she was bleeding no more.

"Calm yourself," he said with a grin. "I was planning on spoiling you either way."

His girth melted as he reentered her. She flinched at first, but quickly relaxed. Her sweet face was priceless.

"R-Rai..."

He kissed her, rocking at a moderate pace now that she was more used to it. He noticed the angle her head was leaning- perfect for nibbling. He nipped at her gentle- making a faint spot on her neck- and kissed it.

"Yes, Rai, kiss me there!"

More kisses lapped her neck. He gradually moved higher until he was right under her jaw bone. The area under her ear smelt heavenly. His fangs made tiny new holes in her neck, drawing only a droplet of blood.

"Harder! Bite me again!"

His thin fangs embedded in her neck. He bit ruthlessly, yet was cautious to avoid biting too hard. He miraculously missed her vitals. Blood seeped around his teeth and trickled down her neck. He licked it before the sheets could be stained. He healed her reddening wound with a kiss, masking it with painful pleasure. Her muscles clamped down and gripped him. He winced- falling apart from the inside.

"Karma-!"

He pulsed inside her, dying for another climax. An orgasm resulted in the withdrawl, making it even harder to hold back. He slowed to a smooth rocking, allowing it to fade. As he glided at a leisurely pace he took his time in enjoying her warmth. His steaming length froze as it exited and shivered as it tucked back in her caverns. His head rolled back as did his eyes. It was slow, yet it was having the opposite effect of what he was going for. This was _unbearable_.

"Freaking Arceus, Darkrai!" she moaned. "Yes! Yes!!"

He shoved deeply inside her, releasing his remaining energy. Her muscles contracted even more and leaked her bodily fluids around him. Thrusted three more times to pump the last few drops of seeds. He pulled out from her warmth without hurry. What was not pumped into her womb drizzled back out. He rested on top of his mate done-tired. Her hands pet his collar, making him pure against her chest.

"Better now?" she asked sweetly.

"Tired, but well," he breathed. "Thank you."

He rolled off her and claimed the right side of the bed. Their arms wrapped and their fingers intertwined (though it was odd because he had two less digits than her). Her silver eyes glistened as she stared back at him. He had not seen that shine in a long time.

"Was I good enough?" he asked.

"What kinda question is that?" she asked back. "'Course you were. I really liked it."

"Are you happy then?" he asked.

"Dummy," she smirked. "Yeah I'm happy. That was the greatest I've ever felt since never."

He blinked, then a faint smile grew behind his collar. His claws curled around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He marked a kiss on her nose, leaving a blush on it.

"This is between us, Rai," she whispered. "No one can know this."

"I had figured," he whispered back. "I won't speak of it outside of the house. Oh Karma, I promise you I will be the perfect mate. Don't ever trade me for a human male."

"I would never," she said. "And don't you go humpin' some wild scag in the woods or I'll get you fixed."

They kissed.

"Karma..." he breathed. "I... I love you-!"

She smiled. "We really are helpless."


	2. Sweet Victory

**Okay!**

 **I know I had marked the story as complete, but my brain forced me to turn all giddy and write another chapter, thus there will probably be more in the future.** **Don't blame me, blame the mind of a fangirl. *okay, rant over**

 **Kinda shorter than the first. Sowy**.

 **Enjoy!**

It was Saturday: a wonderful day to sleep in. There was no worry of needing to go out, defend the gym (the solution to that was simply closing it for the day), or waste time hunting for another mythical pokemon she know she'll never find. Today was a pure sleep day. Yep, she deserves this. Nothing- and _nothing_ \- can ruin it.

"Karmmaaaaaaaaaaa, I'm dying."

Except that.

The male snuggled up next to her moaned her name again, nudging her bare back to further gain her attention. Sometimes, she thought, he was spoiled rotten; she only has herself to blame.

"Why are you dying, bud?" she groaned.

"I'm hungry," he plainly stated. "can you make breakfast now?"

She sighed, "When are you NOT hungry?"

"But it's almost ten." he complained. "Why not lunch instead? It will be too late for breakfast once done, and we'll have eaten a slighly early lunch."

"That's what you call brunch, Darkrai." said the trainer.

"Well," he nudged. "can you make some?"

She sighed, "Darkrai..." and sat up at the edge of the bed. Darkrai, delighted to have things go his way, sat up in hopes of a meal.

"What do you want?" asked Karma as she pulled a fresh pair of undies out of the bedside dresser.

"The pecha berries should be ripe, so that;" he said, clinging to her waist as she lightly dressed herself. "also, can you make waffles?"

She finished putting a tank on and went downstairs with the dark type riding her back, arms over her shoulders and such. She went through the kitchen and out the back door to her berry garden. She picked berries that were ripe and those that were close enough to ripe. Darkrai snuck one from the basket and ate as she picked various types of berries. Of all of the berries in the garden, pecha berries were his favorite. He first liked them because of their pink color, and then he tasted one for the first time, and it was pure heaven. The sweet juice running down his tongue and throat made him quiver at the first bite.

Of course, nothing can beat his mate's love juice.

She went back inside with a basket full of berries. She set the basket on the kitchen table and went over to the cabinets to take out what was needed to make waffles. As she was bent over to take out the waffle maker, Darkrai caught a stare at her lewdity. Having dressing light like always, her rump stuck out to show off the bright pink briefs she was modeling. He wanted to reach out and give her a spank, but moving to the next step quickly after that would be too tiring without his breakfast- or was it really lunch? Breakfast??

He sat at the table, waiting patiently for his meal and not caring if it were breakfast or lunch; food is food. His claws rolled over the table as he waited. His wish for food arrived in the form of waffles topped with diced pecha berries with three more pecha berries on the side. (He really loves his pecha berries.)

"There ya go, ya spoiled brat." she said, sitting down with a plate of her own.

Darkrai picked up a berry first and ate half of it in one bite. He continued on his gluttonous path until a fourth of his waffles remained.

"Full?" asked Karma, signaling with an outstretched hand if she could take his plate.

"Very." he grumbled a burp.

She shook her head at him while taking his plate. She dumped the remains of his meal in the trash and set the dishes in the sink. She gave her partner a pat on the head as she walked out of the kitchen. He suddenly gained the strength to follow with a full belly. She had sat down on the couch with the remote in her hand. He floated over the back of the furniture and into her warm lap. He rested his pointed chest on her smooth legs, smelling her scent. She was still fresh from last night's bath. He purred as her marvelous hand began to stroke his white fumes.

"You're a good boy." she said.

He purred louder in response. He rolled to his side, typically a signal for when he wants his belly rubbed. His digesting stomach was stroked and soothed by her touch.

"Slower." he purred.

Instead of complying with his demands again, she scooped him up in her arms and squeezed him. His light weight was easy to move (even after eating ten pounds worth of food), thus she was able to roll with him down to the cushions. She had became the dominate. She was the one to snuggle up behind him. She roughly stroked his head and fumes, showing a little tough love. His purr audiated loudly into the cushions. He was beyond content with his trainer/mate displaying her tender side for him.

"Thata boy," she said from behind. "who's my favorite man?"

"I am~." he purred happily.

Arceus, how he did love the way she pets, but sometimes there are days when he wants her to pet _other_ places. Having only been mates for a month, he did not expect her to ever be that generous. Even befor they were what humans call "official", he had gained an urge while being petted, and it becomes difficult to deal with. Sometimes, he feels like asking, but he worries of her saying no and be left to deal with a sore boner.

"Karma," he said, slightly leaning his head back to see her.

"What's up?" she asked, still stroking his head.

"I'm feeling a little needy right now..." he began, leaving a big pause in his sentence.

"Eh, all right." she plainly said.

He sat up. "Wha-What!?"

"What?"

"Y-You're really all right with it?" he asked with small hopes growing.

She rolled her eyes at him. While her pokemon may be an idiot, Darkrai knew how to be stupidly cute. Those big blue eyes always grow wide if excited- or in this case- flipping his top over sex. For a mythical pokemon, he was a character, but that may have been why they had grown to like each other.

"Whatcha waiting on?" she asked, prompting her cheek on her hand. "You gonna do your thing or what?"

He desprately placed one arm over her, trapping her underneath him and now becoming the dominate. He lifted his head above his collar and kissed her: first sweetly then rougher the second time. His saliva was gooey from the berries of his meal. He tasted like the said pecha berries, which appealed her.

"Easy there, bud," she said. "you don't have to rush it."

He wanted to savor every bit of her, but instincts were telling him to procreate right way. She first needed to be more warmed up to the idea. He lifted her top over her chest, just enough to expose her breasts. His claws curled around them, groping their roundness. He glanced up at her as his tongue flicked over a nipple. Her thin eyebrows were wrinkled and she was blushing. _So cute_.

"I love your chest." he murmered in between licks.

He took her rocky tit in his mouth and pulled back. Upon release, it made a wet _smack_ and was soft like silk, becoming a diamond once more due to the sudden change in tempurature. He had to do the same to its twin to show his even love for them. His hand squeezed the one he last suckled, not wanting to leave it feeling lonely. His foreclaw swirled around its tip and gave it a fine point. He then pressed his sharp claw directly into her tit, sending her nerves into a horror of cries.

"Don't do it like that-!"

He pulled back on the breast he was sucking and flicked it right on the nipple. She gasped, back arching and all. The hand that had flicked her slid down her and stopped at her undies. He check his progress and grinned at the level of wetness. His tactics were working marvelously.

"Arceus, Rai, hurry it up!" she wailed.

"But didn't you just tell me to slow down a minute ago?" he asked with a smug.

"Come on, you jerk!" she groaned. "Don't use what I say against me!"

He licked his lips. He moved the croth of her underwear out of the way for access. He held his length in place, sliding only the tip inside. She complained (as he was going for) for him to stop teasing.

"Please," she practically sobbed. "I want it~."

He joined them together down to the hilt. His mouth filled with drool at the pleasure. He let out a satisfying _aah_ towards her tight warmth.

"Y-Yes," he groaned. "I-It's extra tight today."

He went straight to work on her. Her eyes were wide from the fast past of his thrusts. He was moving too fast for just starting, but then again, she _was_ asking for it- literally.

"Karma!" he moaned, more so growled. He took her hands in his, their fingers intertwining awkwardly due to his lack of digits.

"Darkra~i!" she moaned as he licked her neck.

He positioned his leg off the couch and had it meet with the floor. He was now able to thrust down from a higher angle. His hand buried into the back of her knees, keeping her stuck in an immobile position.

"Yes!" she cried. "Right there! Rai! Rai!!"

He silenced her with a deep kiss. Their tongues swirled like a battle between water types. She moaned into his mouth, unknowlingly turning him on. He'd die to hear her sweet voice again.

 _Arceus, she is so loud. The neighbors can probably hear her. I don't care. Moan louder for me. Say my name again. Hold me closer. Beg for it. Beg for **me**. Tell me how great it is. Say you want me. Say that you love me. Never trade me for another male. Karma... Karma!_

He moaned into her mouth. Satisfaction releaved him from his ache. He pulled back from her mouth, panting hoards of bad air back at her. Her eyes were droopy, but glossy with the shine he adores. They spent a minute staring at the other in the eyes. He kissed her again to remeber that face for that time they were as one.

He slowly pulled himself out of her and flopped down next to her. His head ended up resting on her bosom. He nuzzled his head into it, smelling her scent while she wrapped her arm around his small waist.

"That's my favorite man," she sighed. "feeling better?"

"MUCH better." he grumbled.

She stroked his head slowly. He purred as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. Her nails scratched his scalp and created multiple thin streaks of fumes drifting away.

"But I'm kind of hungry again." he plainly stated.

She smiled and sighed, "You've got a problem."


	3. Quality Time

Karma stretched her back. Her bed was beginning to creak more often than it normally would. Perhaps it was time to get a new mattress. She opened her magazine and read where she had left off. Her stomach became cold as a chilling breeze flew through it. A head slowly emerged from her belly and stared at her. She was so stunned she dared not to move. There were times when she wanted to punch her pokemon in the face, and this was one of them.

"Giratina fucking Arceus!" she said. "Stop doing that!"

"Why?" he asked. "It is always funny to see your expression every time."

"Get outta my stomach!" she ordered him.

The dark type floated upwards and emerged from her bed and belly. His legs came into view as he sat next to his lovely mate. She turned to lie on her side, facing him with a glare. Her hip curled amazingy, tempting him.

"Whatchu wantin' now?" she asked.

"I'm bored." he plainly stated.

Karma sighed, then gave her partner a pat on the head. He purred and rested his body weight against her, using her as a pedestal.

"You big dummy," she said. "all right. What you thinking about?"

"I was going to ask you that." he said.

She wanted to slap herself. "Jeez, can't you ever come up with an idea before you complain to me?"

"There hardly isn't anything to do here." he whined.

"What about battling?" she asked. "That's something you love, ain't it?"

"It is," he said. "when it is a new person and not your friends or gym challengers. When was the last time we had a new challenger? Do they not understand that they will never win?"

"Whine, whine, whine," she mocked him. "what is there that you do better?"

"Mean." he groaned.

She sighed again, patting his head so hard to the point she started rustling his white fumes.

"You're so helpless." she said. "Gimme a minute, 'kay?"

She sat up with the male around her waist. She pulled on a white tank to give her chest some coverage. She scooped Darkrai up in her arms and carried him down the stairs. She sat him on the couch, scratching his head right after. These days, Darkrai has been beyond spoiled. He has been biting at her side more often than normal, and not to mention clingly. He already follows her wherever she goes, but now he goes as far as sitting outside the bathroom while she showers.

"Who's my man~?" she sang as she stroked his head.

"Me~." he hummed.

She put her hands on his cheeks and rubbed them roughly, creating wet noises from his mouth. He was truly a character at heart- always lacking a piece of maturity for a myth- but having that missing piece would make him a different being, which Karma thought would be boring. She pulled his chest over her lap, wrapped her arms around him, and full on went crazy with rubs and pats. He snarled and growled, struggling to dominate the intense play. She squeezed him and gave him a big wet kiss on the head. He became a little frisky, jerking from side to side.

"That's my bud!" she said, patting the life out of his back and side. Her eye caught something green under the coffee table. She grinned, hand reaching for the object.

"Well what do we got here? It looks a lil' something like... Rosy!"

She picked the chew toy up and squeaked the bud on its head. Darkrai stared at it like a Stantler in headlights. His pupils dialated at the Budew toy. She chucked it across the room. He went through the couch and kitchen bar to catch his beloved toy. He floated back to his trainer with pride on his face. He parked himself in his bed next to the couch and began gnawing on the squeaker.

"Happy now, dorky?" she asked, scratching his scalp with her forefinger. He nodded his head, fangs embedded in the stuffing.

"Thata boy," she said, patting him. "now I'ma go shower, so behave and stay out of the berry bushes."

A shower sounded heavenly. She had not showered the night before after rolling in her creaky bed with her lover. She stepped into the first room to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She set her clothes on the sink and stepped into the next room for her shower. She sighed as the water hit her skin, melting her. She sat on the stool with the scrubber in her hand, ready to wash the day off. Before she could even apply soap, she heard a creak outside the door. She listened for a minute, but heard nothing else. She stood up, snuck over to the door, and gave it a kick. She could now hear a thud and a moan. She opened the door to find Darkrai on the floor with his hand over his forehead.

"Are you for real?" she asked, becoming more pissed by the second.

"Ow!" he whined. "I was going to knock!"

"Sure took you too long." she said, hands on her nude hips. "This better be important."

"Well..." he hesitated, rubbing his forehead. "I was wondering if you would maybe... let me join you?"

" _Why_?"

He blushed, muttering, "I want to be near you."

"Get out."

He felt glass shatter in his chest.

"Please?" he asked. "It's too quiet downstairs; also, Rosy is too soggy to hold at the moment."

He stared up at her with big, hopeful eyes.

"I really need to find you a playmate." she sighed. "Come on in, stupid."

She stepped aside and slid the door open wider. He hovered into the hot steam. He parked himself in front of the stool. She sat back down with her legs open and him stuck in between them.

"You're trying to sufficate yourself in here." he said.

"Can't take the heat, tough stuff?" she asked, picking up the scrubber.

"You made me go with Entei into a volcano when we went to Undella." he told her. "I know what 'hot' is, and this is nothing."

She pet his head. She applied soap to the scrubber. She put it on his spiky collar and scrubbed the living crap off it. His collar was a bit of a danger zone for dirt. He was due for a bath, anyhow. She made sure to get in the corners and left the tips with a nice clean shine. With his collar clean, she now poured a drop of shampoo on his head. She also gave his head a rough scrub. It was a hard price to pay to be near her, but he was left with a refreshing feeling after she sprayed him down with the showerhead.

"Almost done," she said as she sprayed him. "just gotta get your winky now."

He felt slightly offended by her choice of certain words.

"My _what_?"

"You know what," she said. "or I can just cut off your balls to make my job easier."

"Okay, okay." he said frantically.

His legs came into view. She got off the stool and kneeled before him. Her breasts had no support and caught his eye. He was brought to by the scrubber slipping under his fumes. It touched his slit, making the water on his body cold. It moved lower and cupped his gonads. They got squeezes and intense rubs as they were cleaned. The scrubber moved back up to his slit, which was holding his growing itch inside. She used her free hand to spread it open and clean its pink hole.

"H-Hey! Be gentle there!" he said.

She made slow circular motions around the delicate area. She made sure to rub down the nooks and crannies in every corner. As she circled around, the tip of his pokehood began to peep from its slot. He held his breath as a way to fight his desires. He prayed that it would be over soon, but hoping for it to end made it seem to drag on forever.

"Are you almost done yet?" he asked shakingly.

"Hold still another minute." she said.

After another circle motion and a quick rinse, he was clean. He let out a sigh of relief in his head. The head of his length was now completely out of its den, but knowing it was over helped quiet his urges.

"All right," she said, setting the scrubber down on the stool. "now maybe you wanna take care of your 'growing troubles' while we're in here."

Human females seemed to have an odd sixth sense in noticing every little problem with people, particularly in him.

He turned to the side. "I... don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't even." she said. "I could feel it trying to poke out when washing, and now look at yourself, you idiot. You can't deny it when you're standing all high and mighty."

He looked down at his full erection. In less than twenty seconds time, he had gained a mix of embarrassment and total pervertedness of the littlest things that were not meant to be deemed sexual.

"You made me like this." he claimed.

"You're a perv," she told him. "but it ain't like we can let this go unattended..."

She turned around and leaned against the blue tile wall. Her pose was highly suggestive, giving him a bad case of the shivers down there- but he was not about to lose by allowing himself to have his way.

"How rude of you." he said. "At this point, you aim for opportunity as soon as you see it. I am not all about sex, Karma. Who exactly do you take me for?"

"Don't try an' feed me that load of crap, liar." she said. "Who exactly do you take me for when you say I use you? You're the dipwad who started this from the beginning."

"I never once used the word ' _use_ ,'" he defended himself. "so don't turn this back on me, woman. You are just as pervy as I may be. So say I was getting a little boned a minute ago and you admitted to recognizing it. How do I know you didn't purposly make me get stiff by washing it so slowly and agonizingly like that? What if this was what you wanted: give me a boner just so you have someone to mount you again?"

"Since when are you one to think?" she asked. "But I'll admit: that was pretty good. I was doing it slow just so it wouldn't hurt you, you big baby; furthermore, knowing you, you would have mentioned your problem to me and ask anyway, so let's just take care of it now."

He could not argue with the latter of her rebuttal. She began to sway her hips to and fro. She was waiting for him, signaling him to come closer (in his eyes). His claws dug into her rump as he held her firmly in place. He kneeled down to keet with her own desires. He licked her sweetness. He recognized her flavor and lustful scent. She was definately _not_ wet from the shower water. He took big licks, licking up her juices and swallowing them. He finished with a big lick over her everything and stood back up, aligning himself perfectly against her.

"In a hurry, huh?" she said. She twisted around and stroked his head, brushing his bangs to the side. He growled, but not a menanching growl. This noise was deep, a little smooth, and sexy to her. She tucked her hand over his collar and under his chin. She brought his head above the red spikes and kissed him.

"Ready now, cutie~." she sang to him.

She turned back to face the tile. His grip tightened on her cheeks. She felt his thing rub up and down in her slit. She closed her eyes, waiting for the first thrust inside her. The head of his dick rubbed sensationally against her hole, coating with shower water and her juice. After it was lubbed, he brought it up a little higher away from her vagina. She opened her eyes when she felt this.

"What're you doing back there?"

She felt the head press against her hole- her _other_ hole. She became tense as he tried to squeeze inside it. Her back arched awkwardly as his thing managed to slip past her rim.

"H-H-Hey! What d'you think you're doing!? Get away from that!-"

Her voice was lost as he filled her anus with his length. He groaned all the way down to the hilt. She clenched up around him, making the experience for him even better.

"Ta-h-hake i-it out right now!" she demanded. She could barely stand properly with something big up her ass.

He buried his face in the back of her neck, groaning. He pulled out and thrusted back into her lovely tightness. She was almost a little too tight to handle, but she became loose rather quickly- too soon, in fact. To him, she already felt used to it.

"Don't you go denying it when you are already this loose." he growled, wrapping his arms around her taught belly.

"I-It's too much, Rai!" she wailed as she was beatened senselessly. "At least slow down, you jerk!"

He cupped her breasts in his hands. He grinded them against each other, squeezing them until they turned red. He pushed her against the tile, trapping her with his body. He licked her hot, wet cheek and nuzzled his face on it. This was a new tight heat for him, and he was beginning to grow attached to it.

"It's so tight!" he groaned. "You feel great!"

He leaned against her, completely mushing her into the tile. Her breasts pressed the tile and became stiff from the cold stone. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her vision blurred from shower water and tears. He was being rough with her. He reached deep inside her ass, stretching her beyond her limits. Why he was even doing her ass was an odd enough question for her. She wasn't exactly yelling at him to stop, though. She could easily whip around and bitch slap him if she wanted to, but _want_ was the key word. It was a different sensation for her vagina. Her cave simply craved for something big and hard inside it. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she breathed heavily. Worst of all- Darkrai was right there to see her.

'This is oddly arousing.' he thought as he drooled at the sight of his mate.

"Rai... please..." she begged, moaning heavily. "go easy on me."

"I can't help it!" he moaned back, increasing the intensity of his thrusts. "You feel too good!"

She had lost all support in her legs. The only thing keeping her standing was Rai's grasp around her waist. His hands left prints in her hips and rump. She was a physical mess, but was still ever so stunning in his eyes. Seeing his trainer/mate looking like a female in heat was driving him over the edge. He hoisted her left leg in the air, creating a deeper thrust. He hugged her torso and leg against his chest, showing her little compassion.

"I can't anymore, Rai!" she wailed. "Just cum already! I can't friggin' take it anymore!!-"

It was her own mistake in telling him. He decided to release inside her. He moaned straight in her ear, making her go depth. They slid down the tile and met with the floor. He crouched over her in relief and satisfaction, panting heavily over her head. THAT was incredible.

"S-So good..." he sighed.

"'Kay, stupid..." she panted. "you had your fun, now get the fuck off."

"Mmm, nah," he hummed. "I like this. I think I'll stay like this a bit longer."

He licked her back and bit her shoulder. She groaned under the shield of her forearms. The little shit was doing whatever he wanted right now!

"I may have liked you a bit more when you were actually obedient." she said.

"Don't be like that." he said, rubbing his cheek on her spine. "It at least gives us something to do rather than sitting around doing nothing. I rather have you pay more attention to me than your weird paper books."

She sighed, "First of all, I already told you those are called magazines; second of all, you need to have a limit on how many times you do this to me."

She stood up on her knees with his clinging to her waist. She reached behind and stroked his head, making him purr.

"What the hell am I gonna do with you?" she asked herself aloud.

After cuddling for a minute, she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her and another towel for her partner- who wanted to be carried out. He huddled up to her like a baby as she brought him downstairs for dinner.

"I really need to find you that playmate." she said.


	4. Only My Everything

"...he's been an ornery little shit lately." said Karma.

She had told herself she would get around in finding her pokemon a social group, but with the gym being busy and with training to do; along with keeping up with the said pokemon's sex drive, she had put it off. It was not until he crossed a line she technically did not set. He had woken her up with the tip of his pokehood poking at her butt. That was when she stomped her foot down and made it her mission to ask her friends to visit for the weekend with their pokemom.

"Why?" asked Aki. "What did he do this time?"

"He's just a damn bother right now." she told him, though part of it was a lie.

"Entei is worst," said Alexander. "just saying. He can't be trusted alone for five minutes or else a toy will have been eaten."

"What are they doing out there now?" asked Blair.

Karma poked her head through the kitchen curtains. The legends and myths were in the backyard playing with whatever toys Darkrai had. Rai and Deoxys were busy kicking a ball with Suicune as a goalie. The qilin had on a Liepard spotted diaper because she was in heat. Next to the berry bushes were Uxie, Celebi, and Entei. The mutt had his head ostriched in a pile of toys for something of his taste while the psychics played a fair game of chest. Raikou was taking a nap under the only tree in the yard. In the tree was a birdhouse that was half the size of the house. Nothing around or inside it was stirred enough to come out into the sun.

"How's Yveltal doing? I don't see him anymore." said Aki.

"He hasn't been coming out of his house on his own lately." said Karma as she studied the flying type's home. "I see him poking his head out every now and then, though; I do go up and check to see if he's still alive."

"Do you take him out flying?" asked Blair. "It makes Lugia feel better whenever I take her out."

"He never wants to fly for long." said Karma, shaking her head at the house. "He always stops after ten minutes and sits at the stream in the woods. He won't go home unless I take him home in his pokeball."

"Oh my Arceus, Enteu is _terrible_ after we stop for a break." said Alex. "I can never get him to move his fat, fluffy ass after he sits."

Karma poked her head through the curtains. The mutt still had his head buried inside the pile of toys.

"Hey, Alex," she said. "is Entei still going through that knawing phase?"

"Yeah," he said. "he is. He really likes to tear into everything I buy for him. I've learned not to let him have fabric-based toys. He likes to thrash it around and tear the stuffing out."

"Darkrai's got a lot of toys like that." said Blair. "Should he really be digging around his stuff if you know he may wreck something?"

"Nah," said Karma. "Rai's got a lot of old toys. He won't care if one thing gets ruined."

As the made converse about the quirks of their partners, a high scream was heard outside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY BABY!!!"

Karma dropped her soda can on the kitchen table. She recognized it as her oddball of a pokemon. She poked back through the curtains to check on him. The dark type was on his knees with the remains of his Budew toy in his hands. Stuffing surrounded him and hung out of Entei's underbite. The mutt coughed up the squeaker in front of the owner, sending him into hysterics.

"Why did you rip it!? Why did you do this to me!?"

"Oh crap." Alex gulped. "Sorry, Karma."

The said trainer was already outside by when he apologized. She kneeled down to her partner's level in the grass. He dramatically fell onto her, his head resting on her chest.

"Look at her! She's ruined!"

She gathered what she could and brought the shreaded toy inside. Alex went outside and immediately opened his pokemon's mouth to dig out anything left inside. He pulled out two balls of stuffing and a piece of fabric. He went back inside to return the property. Darkrai had taken refuge in his bed, groaning like a spoiled child. Karma was in the kitchen with the remains. He gave her the soggy items along with his apology.

"Really sorry 'bout that."

"It's all right." she said. "It's salvageable... probably."

The social hour was brought to an end because Darkrai could not make full sentences without being hysterical, thus he lied in his bed for the remainder of the day. Karma sat next to him on the couch with the Budew toy in her lap. Next to her was a bag of fresh stuffing and green fabric. In her hand was a needle from her sewing kit she was using to patch the lifeless creature back together.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, cheek mushed against his pillow.

"If you ask me that again, I'm quitting." she answered.

"But it's been two hours." he whined.

"This thing is barely fixable." she told him. "Why can't I buy you a new one? They sell the same kind of toys at the gift shop next to the pokemart."

"Nooooooooo," he whined louder. "I don't want a new one."

" _Why_ , for pete sake? It's old, I don't even think it's worth fixing, it's-"

"You gave it to me the day after I came here." he grumbled.

She stopped in mid stitch. She looked over the arm of the couch down at him. His long face was pitiful. She reached down and stroked his bangs. After a minute, he purred, rubbing his head on her knuckles.

"Plus, they don't make Budews anymore. That makes it all the more irreplaceable."

"All right, all right," she said. "I'll get 'er done."

She tied off the last stitch and snipped the thread. She looked over her finished product. It was looking good as new.

Okay, somewhat good.

No, it was terrible.

The green fabric she used did not match the main color of the body. The thread she used was blue- which matched the greens, but it stuck out. The stitching where the bud and body connect was tighter than what it used to be. (She wanted to make sure it would stay on.) She thought that there was a little too much stuffing in the bud and not enough stuffing in the body. She had just made the Frankenstein of toys.

"Done." she said as a coldsweat dripped down her forehead.

The dark type's head appeared from the other side of the couch arm. She showed him his toy in his face. She could not see his expression because the toy blocked her view.

"Okay," she ranted. "I know it's not the same as before, but this is all I can do to it. I can't do anything else, so don't cry about it an-"

He squeezed the bud. The squeaker squealed as it contracted and expanded. He snatched it from her and hid behind the couch arm. She could hear the squeaker from the other side and smiled.

"Happy now, ya dork?"

His head re-appeared with the bud in his mouth. He hovered over the furniture and laid down in her lap. His chin rested on his toy as she stroked his head and fumes. He purred as her fingers began to twirls around the spikes of his collar. He rolled onto his back, signalling for a belly rub.

"Who's my favorite man?" she sang.

"I am~." he purred as she pet his belly.

She scooped him up in her arms and loved all over him. He leaned his head on her bosom, purring at a low audio.

"Betcha you're wanting dinner now, huh?" she suggested.

"Meh," he mumbled. "this is fine. I really like this."

He felt the loving pets on him come to a halt. He glanced up.

"Seriously?" she asked. "You're not choosing food?"

"I'm not hungry," he said. "and I don't want to move.

"You are seriously not wanting dinner?"

"Hell yeah I still want my dinner," he said. "but not now. I want to lie here with you a little longer."

She tickled his underchin, making his black lips curl into a smile. He opened his visible eye just a peep to see her. She seemed content with her soft smile and slow strokes on his tummy.

"You know I love ya." she told him.

"I know." he murmured.


	5. Human or Pokemon?

Darkrai poked his head out from under the bed, listening for anything. The silence outside the bedroom was agonizing. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and ducking back under the bed. He saw the door open from underneath the mattress. He saw black sneakers walk inside the room, and after they entered, the door closed.

"C'mon, ya big dummy." said Karma. "I know you're in here."

He broke into a coldsweat. He began to shiver so much that the fumes eminating off his body began to sort of wave out from their shaky source, spreading at a wider range and began to peer from under the bed. Karma saw her bed begin to emerse into a small cloud of black. She crossed her arms at it.

"Darkrai," she said. "don't make me come down there. We're already late because of you."

"This goes against my rights!" he protested. "You can't make me! I'm healthy enough!"

Her pokemon was known for often being difficult when it come to what he referred to as hell: the pokemon center. He did not know that gym pokemon required a physical every two months; and with that exame comes why he hates the PC: his shots. His hissy fits had became so out of control that at his last few appointments he needed to be strapped down and be first given a relaxive to put him to sleep. The day after his exame, he would be tired and grouchy, not even bothering to eat any food given to him in the form of an apology.

Karma got on her knees, a dusk ball in her hand behind her back. Darkrai instantly panicked. He disappeared into a cloud of black fumes that seeped into the carpet. He traveled to the lower floor, searching for a new place to hide. He heard his trainer come out of the bedroom and back down the hall upstairs. He went into the kitchen and out the back door. Wait... this was _stup_ _id_! He's out in the open now!

"Arceus, Rai, don't make me drag you out." said Karma from inside the house.

Darkrai peeped inside through the window. His trainer was ducked below the kitchen table. He hovered to the middle of the backyard, stupidly making himself more exposed. He looked in many directions for a hiding spot. As he was, his head had turned upwards and discovered a birdhouse too big for the average bird pokemon. This was perfect. Yes, perfect! The lame legendary bird is suppose to be in his pokeball and gone! He darted up and flew in through the window. He parked himself in a corner with hay away from the sole window and snickered. She would never find him here.

"You son of a bitch!" Karma yelled as she unexpectedly appeared at the entrance in the floor. Darkrai's heart suddenly skipped the next five beats and nearly made him faint. How are females this good at sniffing out their men?

"Ha-Hold on a minute!" he begged, hands up. "Let's talk about this!"

"Stop pulling strings!" she said, fire blazing in her eyes. "Get in your damn ball!"

She held up her pokemon's dusk ball. A red beam shot from the button and returned the dark type into his travel home. Karma sat down, legs dandling out the door in the floor. She then realized that she had no time to relax. They were WAY late for their appointment now.

 _Some given time and walk..._

"Absenithe?" Nurse Joy called from the counter.

Upon hearing her last name, Karma stretched and stood up. She was lucky that Nurse Joy was nice enough to let her appointment in late. The Nurse Joy at the center in her town has had much experience with the difficult Darkrai, so she understood why she was late.

"Sorry again about the delay." said Karma.

"It's all good, sweetie." said the nurse. "Just hand them off to me and my girls will get then checked out. Should I take care of the stubborn one first?"

"I want Yveltal done first." said Karma. "He's been a little sour for a while now. He likes a soft voice talking to him when it's something as stressful as this."

"With my hands full with Yveltal, that means I'll have to strap Darkrai down before the nurse pokemon attend to him. They can't handle him on their own, you know."

Karma rolled her eyes and said, "He's just a big baby. I hate it when he does get strapped down, but you know he won't listen."

"Well, all right." said Nurse Joy. "I'll take Yveltal out back and get Darkrai into a room."

She plucked her pokeballs off her belt amd handed them off ti the nurse. She took them in a tray. She picked up the dusk ball and handed it to her Chansey and went to the bigger rooms in the back of the center with the other ball.

Karma went back to her seat and sat down. She allowed her feet to stick out away from her and leaned back. She should not be tired as she was not the patient.

"Yo, woman!"

She glanced up to stare at the other end of the waiting room. Aki waved at her, signalling her to come over to him. It took a great deal of effort on her part to stand back up and walk across the room. Next to Aki was his partner Deoxys. He sat upright with his hands on his knees like a good child. Karma reached out and pat his head twice.

"What brings you fools here?" she asked.

"Just waitin' on Celebi." he said. "They should be done with her any minute now. How goes it?"

" _Terrible_." she said. "Everything is just terrible. Darkrai is just..."

"Terrible?"

"YES."

He chuckled, "Darkrai will be Darkrai no matter what, but you gotta still love the oddball."

A shatter was heard behind the front counter through the curtains.

"Get that damn thing AWAY FROM ME!!"

"...So what do you call that?" she asked.

He laughed, "Seems like you're gonna be here a while. Wanna grab a bite in the cafeteria?"

He had her at food. He picked a booth for them in the far corner away from people. After gathering what he wanted to eat, Aki was called to the front counter for Celebi. The cutie pie flew into his chest, nuzzling into his shirt. Celebi flew through the cafeteria and landed in Karma's lap. She picked her up and craddled her, giving her a kiss. Deoxys crossed his arms and nudged her with his elbow.

"Oh, sorry, mister-" she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Think yer still forgetting someone." said Aki.

"Go jump off a bridge." said Karma.

Aki shut his mouth. Honestly, he thought, she was a tough one. He stared at her beauty, admiring her mysterious eyes. Those eyes were what first caught him like a pokemon when they met in trainer's school. He was the first to befriend the outcast. The other students had said he only wanted to see the mythical pokemon living at her house. He did use that as an exuse so he could visit her house. Darkrai was cool, and she was amazing for bringing him home, even if the plan was not to keep him. He admired her for that. She was also great with battle strategies. She typically won with her just as cute Litten that was now a freakishly powerful Incineroar. He always thought she would make a great gym leader at least or a member of the elite four.

A tomboy like her was driving him over the edge from day one, but he was still not sure if she wanted the "emo boy". His skin was probably as light as hers with just as dark hair, but his hair was flat, and his bangs covered his forehead and parted to his left. His eyes were very dark in color and around his actual eyes, often looking like he was lacking sleep or was on something. To add to the stereotypical emo comment, his favorite color was black, thus he liked to wear black shirts with sleeves with black skinny jeans. He was also slender built, ranging in the below average catagory with his weight. He often times wondered if he was bothering her, though he tries his best to be polite with his best friend.

"Deoxys; Celebi," said Aki. "give us a minute."

He held up a plain pokeball and an ultra ball and returned his partners. He moved to sit on the same side of the booth with Karma. He hoisted his arms to rest on the seat.

"It's good to have seen you today." he said. "Been gettin' a little bored on my own now. Has your ma come home yet?"

"Still on business." she sighed.

"Just so ya know, you can always come by if you get a 'lil lonely." he told her. "My new place is finally clean and shiny."

"I'll take your offer under consideration." she said. "I've still got those interviews with wanabe gym trainers to do, and then there's Rai..."

"Then maybe we meet in the middle." he said, scooting an inch closer. "I'd say... I dunno, the mall? A day in Castelia? Whatchu prefer, woman?"

"Maybe some other time." she said, glancing at the cafeteria clock. "I think they're about done with my boys now."

She began to push him out of the booth so she could leave. He got out to allow her departure, but before she left, Aki grabbed her wrist and took another minute from her.

"Seriously, though," he said. "do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Hang out _how_?"

"You know," he said. "like a date. Do you wanna go on a date?"

"Well... jeez, Aki," she said, glancing to the side. "I'm not sure if I wanna-"

His hand grabbed her jaw and lifted her head at an angle. He closed his eyes and leaned a little too close to her. Her eyes froze while open. Her mouth hung open on its own. He was a centemeter away from her when her name was called to the front counter. She pushed him away and bolted out of the cafeteria.

"Sorry, Aki!" she said as she hustled.

Nurse Joy was waiting for Karma with a smile on her face. She held out Karma's pokeballs in a tray and told her that the appointments went _mostly_ fine.

"Yveltal and Darkrai are in the best of battle condition. Darkrai did get out of his reatraints this time, so we had to use a sedative. Other than that, the appointments went well! See you in another two months!"

She took back her pokeballs and immediately left the pokemon center. On her way out the doors, a young man stopped them with his hands and went out with her. It was Aki.

"Karma, wait!"

"Go home, Aki." she told him, walking faster. "I don't have time right now."

"I just wanna know why." he said, grabbing her wrist. "Why won't you go out with me? What did I ever do to you?"

"You did nothing!" she said, yanking her arm free. She spun around and met with him.

"It has nothing to do with you, Aki. You're a very nice man."

"Then how come you don't wanna go out? Please tell me."

"I would want to hang with you," she said. "but... I can't. There's... already someone else."

His heart shattered in his chest. Everything inside him went limp.

"Is it Alex?" he asked.

"Oh Arceus no!" she said, waving her hands. "It's someone you _don't_ know. It's been going on for a while now, see; I wouldn't say that we see each other regularly, though. It's not as serious as you may think, but we... sorta clicked. It was the 'never leave me' sorta deal."

Aki rubbed his neck and turned to the side. "Does he make you happy though?"

"H-He does," she said. "and so do you. You're my best friend, Aki."

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "don't remind me, please. I'll get outta your hair now; take care."

He walked away in the opposite direction of her. She reached out and grabbed him by the shirt, stretching it a bit.

"Aki, wait-" she said. "don't leave pissed off."

He stopped, turning back around.

"We can still hang out, right?" he asked.

"Of course we can." she nodded. "We're still friends and can be like that."

"And this guy of yours," he said. "will I ever meet him?"

"I doubt it." she said.

He shoved his hands in his front pockets, looking at the streetlight behind her instead of directly at her.

"Ya know, if you guys ever start having problems, you can come to me if you wanna. My place is yours; you give the word and name, I'll kick his ass."

She smiled faintly, and she opened her arms to him. He pulled her close to his chest, squeezing the life out of her. Her heels came off the sidewalk from the strength of his arms. For a thin man, he was packing muscle.

"Easy, man-!" she gasped.

He eased his grasp and released her. His hands remained on her shoulders, keeping her in place.

"Just be safe." he told her.

"When have I never been?" she sarcastically asked.

They left with short fairwells. Both of them were shaken to the core. Aki's confession was not of an easy task. The only reason he kept it inside was because he feared of rejection from his true love. He expected that she did not feel the same way, but not because she was already in a relationship with someone else; Karma was the one with the most difficult explaination. She could not tell him that she was getting it with a pokemon, and not just any pokemon: her _partner_ , who is more troubling to deal with than her bestie. She can't tell **anyone** \- or even so hint- her involvement with Darkrai. Even if Aki was a friend, she could never tell him.

"Holy crap, that was too much." she sighed as she entered her home.

She slumped through the house until she was in the backyard. She took out a master ball and tossed it up. It popped open, and the white beam shot into the birdhouse. A large, shadowy, red bird rustled his hay nest, and she went back inside when she heard the beast inside the birdhouse flop in his nest.

She took out a dusk ball and tossed it above the couch. A grouchy dark type appeared in his little bed. He groaned, turning his back to his trainer. Karma crouched down to his level and stroked his head.

"Mean," he grumbled. "how could you?"

"I do it cuz I love ya." she said.

"Not that-" he goaned. "' _It's not as serious as you may think_.' you said. How cold can you be?"

She scooped her partner up in her arms. She repeatedly ran her hand under his white bangs. His fumes were caught in between her fingers and tickled her knuckles.

"Hey, grumpy," she softly spoke. "what else was I suppose to tell him?"

He growled but soon purred from her affection.

"Come on, ya dork." she sang. "You know I would never betray you like that. You're my one and only man."

 _One and only man._ He disliked how she put it to him at that particular time. She had always called him her favorite man in moments of romance, but now, he did not feel the sense of being flattered as he always felt. He was not a man. He was not human. He could not have what humans call weddings or have children with a human. None of it was possible for his species. She could still easily change her mind and want a human husband and have his offspring (as he thought with fear).

"Do you want a husband some day in the future, Karma?"

"I have thought about it." she answered. "I don't see that happening in the future."

"What about offspring? Do you not want children?"

"Also thought about it." she said. "I would still need a husband for that, and that's already out of the question."

Her nails scratched his scalp, making lines in his fumes.

"Husbands and mates are similar enough, aren't they?"

"I...suppose they are..." Rai thought aloud. "but don't husbands and wives have those _wedding thingies_ that seem to mean a lot to them?"

"Pff, that's a waste of money for one lousy day." Karma shrugged. "I don't need a big, fancy wedding or a fat, white dress. All I need in my life are you and the gang."

She began to rock back and forth with the male in her lap, and while doing so, she hummed. She had done this to him since she was thirteen. It reminded him of the good old days. His purr turned into a slower and lower audiency. He rolled over in her lap, exposing his belly regions. She crouched over his, hugging his skinny waist.

"You know I love ya, dork."

She hoised his light weight in her arms and stood up.

"C'mon," she said. "let's go take a bath, and then I can make ya something."

Not only did she non-explicitly said she wanted to be near him (in his mind), but she also said she would make him food. His worst day turned into his best day ever.


	6. Brag too Much?

The ball skid across the grass towards Deoxys. He stopped it with the tip of his foot, rolling it to his front for a kick that gained some air. Darkrai stopped the ball mid air with his knee, causing it to bounce up several feet. As it came back down, his body twisted as his leg came up, kicking the ball square in its center. It rocket shot across the backyard past Uxie and Suicune. Instead of flying past Entei into the goal, the ball smacked the mutt in the face. The entire ball fit inside his jaw. On chewy instincts, his jaw clamped down, popping it and upsetting everyone playing soccer with it.

"There goes another one of your toys." said Alex to Karma.

"Dammit," she said in the kitchen. "and that was Rai's only ball, too."

Entei dropped the flat ball in the grass. Darkrai slowly raised his arm, bringing his hand to rest on his head.

"Sorry," Entei yipped. "it made me gag a little."

Half of the pokemon shook their heads as did their trainers from inside the kitchen.

As the day was winding down, the guests soon began to leave with Blair as the first with Suicune. Alex was preparing to leave, but stopped to have one last chat with Aki and Karma. Like their trainers, the legends had a conversation of their own while waiting to go home.

"I said I was sorry." Entei growled, sliding down until he was lying in the grass.

"It had to be the one toy _everyone_ plays with." Celebi complained.

"Do not make it sound like it was his fault." said Uxie. "It went _in his mouth_ on accident, and you could say he did his job as goalie; but if anything, I would say it is Darkrai's fault for having such poor aim."

"I was aiming straight for the goal." said the dark type in his defense. "Had he not moved, it would have went past him."

Uxie giggled slightly, "My, what attitude; a little cocky, if I say. It's been a long while since I have heard a tone like that come from you. You've been in a great mood today."

"You have been a little chippier." Entei agreed with the female. "Did Karma put you on vitamins?"

"Gross," Darkrai pretended to gag. "she would never."

"It wouldn't be that simple," said Deoxys. "but you don't here me complaining. You're not giving as much lip as you normally do."

"I have just been feeling good for a while." said Rai as rolled his eyes. "The one kid who constantly rebattles the gym finally won--which is actually good because I'm glad to never see him again, and Karma goes on vacation next week. I'll finally be able to take it easy after the end of the week."

"You mean take it eas _ier_." said Celebi.

"Shut up." he hissed. "Don't you all have trainers to get back to?"

"There's the Darkrai I know." said Deoxys. "See you next time."

"I'll ask Alex to bring you a new ball." said Entei as he, Celebi, and Deoxys walked across the yard for the kitchen door. Uxie, however, stuck behind with Darkrai to ask him a question.

"By the way, Darkrai," she said aloud. "you have a mate, don't you?"

She was loud enough for the departing legends to stop and turn back around. Rai's visible eye grew as his face turned grey. How the hell did she come up with a question like that!?

"Wh-What the hell, woman? Where did you pull that from?"

Her expressionless face had a smug. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, look at you, mister: you have been in such a great mood for the last few months, and you hardly complain over the littlest of things anymore. Mesprit may know how to figure out a positive mood, but I know the science of it better."

"To be honest," said Deoxys. "I wanted to ask you, but it's none of my business to interfere on your privacy."

"Good for you, I say." praised Entei.

"Tell me," said Uxie to Rai. "how do you still manage to get laid at your age?"

He felt she was becoming too invasive, and it was worse that Deoxys--his by far best pal--was on her side.

"Woman, that's none of your business!" he said, showing some of the wrath he saves for battles. His eyes were sharp like daggers, and a low growl rumbled in his throat.

"I know, I know." she giggled, waving her hand at him. "I was not expecting a name, but I would love a yes or no answer to if you have a female or not."

"Why should you care?" he asked back. "My sex life doesn't impact yours!"

"Come ON!" said Celebi. "Who's her trainer? Does she even have one?"

"NONE of your BUSINESS!" he told her.

"Rai!" Karma hollered from the kitchen door. "Stop shouting, ya stupid. The neighbors will complain. Entei; Uxie, Alex says it's time to go."

"Coming, Alex!" she said. "See you fools next week."

She hovered to the doorway, and Alex caught her in his arms. Entei had enough motivation to make it to the steps and sat down. Alex shook his head and returned the mutt to his ball. He said goodbye to Karma and walked out of view with Uxie around his neck.

"Seriously," said Celebi. Her tone shifted into gossip mode. "can I guess who? Is it Gardevoir?"

He shivered at just the thought of sleeping with one of Karma's other pokemon. He considered Gardevoir a sister, which made it even more disgusting.

"No? Your reaction tells me so." Celebi giggled. "I'm going back inside, but I'll get it outta you some day!"

With all of the females gone, he could re-enter his comfort zone knowing his old pal was the only one left with him.

"Don't ask me any more than they have."

"I don't care much about it," said Deoxys. "but I am surprised. Even you seem to have found someone. You really do take after your trainer in more ways than one. Perhaps I can use that and drill it into Aki's brain."

It took Rai a minute to think and ask, "He still hasn't gotten over it?"

"I doubt he ever will." said the alien. "Rai, you are always inside the house. I imagine you have seen more than just Karma. Who is her lover? I promise I won't tell Aki. You know I don't parade words around."

He broke out of his stress sweat by pretending to crack his neck. It allowed him to maintain the same expression and play around with the tone of his words.

"She's never brought the man home. She always goes to his place."

"Then let me ask another question." said Deoxys. "You can't lie about having a mate, so tell me how the hell you managed to get one around here?"

"What's next, her name?" the suspect snarled.

"I don't expect much." said the extraterrestrial. "I only want to know how you did it. I imagine she slapped you around before the act."

"Heh, well," said Rai, who had began to brag. "it was easier than you think. I didn't even have to convince her as much as I thought I needed to."

He knew this was a dangerous game he was playing, but he was carefully cherry picking his words. He had a slight satisfaction bragging about his involvement with his mate, in fact.

"How long has it been going on?"

"Five months now." he said, stretching his arms as he pretended to not care. "Moved fast in the beginning, but things have been quiet for a while now; it's not that bad."

"What does she look like?"

"Gorgeous eyes and hips;" he awed at the image he painted. "very light skin fine to the touch, and the cutest smile."

"Is it _really_ not Gardevoir?" asked Deoxys.

"Only in hell is it her." said Rai.

"Come on." said Deoxys playfully. "It won't hurt to give a hint."

Rai sighed, "Never on the face of this planet will I tell you, but if you ever find out, I'll give you the stash of poffins I keep at the gym."

The so-call stash of poffins was Rai's ultimate secrecy in the form of food. Karma could never find out where he was hiding the sweets and had grilled him many times on where the hell he was hiding them. He learned that an obvious spot was a great hiding spot because nobody will look in a place so evident like the area around the couch.

"Is that a formal agreement?" asked Deoxys. If he had eyebrows, one would be raised. "I am willing to accept a challenge if you are putting that up for bet."

"You take things too seriously." said Rai.

As Aki hollered for his partner from the kitchen door, Deoxys made a remark that if he ever "stumbles upon" Darkrai's lady, he would be expecting him turning his poffins over to him. He left on those regards, allowing Rai to blow a sigh of relief. He went inside as Aki was leaving. Once the door closed, Karma scratched his chin and kissed his lips, which made him feel better. Honestly, he thought, his friends were an interesting bunch. Anything that happens in someone's life, it automatically becomes their business to know the when, how, and why. He still likes his friends, but there is only so much crazy he can handle at once.

"So, how did today go?" asked Karma.

Darkrai groaned. He was in bed with her, using her chest as his pillow. Her nails were slowly combing his white fumes from forehead to scalp. His eyes were barely able to remain open, so he talked with them closed.

"Not well." he mumbled against her boob. "Uxie seems to have suspisions. She knows I'm with someone, and she made it known."

"Did you tell her?" Karma asked, sitting up with her man in her lap.

He blew a loud sigh and said, "She does not know it's you. I didn't tell her I had a mate, but I did tell Deoxys when we were alone before he left."

"Rai..." she whined.

"I know." he snarled.

"You know what I said about that kinda thing." she scorned him. "You can't be saying too much about this."

"Woman, you are not so perfect either." he scowled. "Aki knows you have a male, and I know for a fact he is still head-over-heels in love with you. Deoxys says so."

"I was in a difficult situation thanks to him," she said with attitude. "and for all I know, you probably said more than I did."

"For the love of me, I didn't even say much." he whined, opening an eye to see her. Karma rolled her eyes and pat his head with the hand that was petting him.

"Just be careful next time." she told him.

Hey, call him a dick for bragging, but it felt damn great to rub it in someone's face. He had little regrets with low pangs of guilt waving over his pride. It was only Deoxys who knew. Uxie was asking under mere supposed curiosity. She did not know for a fact, but he knows once she does find out, all hell will break loose. At the moment, he was not worried about it.

Come the next day, the dark type was taking a morning nap in his bed next to the couch, with Rosy respectively under his head as a pillow. Karma reached down from the couch and scratched the side of his face with her finger. He took in a quick breath and sighed lazily.

She smiled faintly and turned to the next page of her magazine. The gym being featured that week was the Pitch-Black Gym. The photographer that visited managed to take pictures of her mons at only their best angles. Darkrai and Yveltal of course were spotlighted as the main attractions. Incineroar only gained his fame by being the first partner, so he was always used first so that he would get his share of action in front of others. On the next page was an enlarged image of the Nightmare Badge. A lean, silver eye with a black pupil stared at rare, victorious trainers. Karma smiled, feeling proud.

"Yo, stupid."

Darkrai groaned and opened the eye facing towards the ceiling.

"Ever wanted to take a break from the norm once in a while?" she asked him.

"Eh." he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'll take that as a _yes_. I thought you should know I was looking at travel deals this morning."

He perked up a little, slightly lifting his head against her hand.

"There's a half off weekend deal in Canalave Town. Do you know where that is, bud?"

The name rang no bells to him.

"That's out in Sinnoh." she told him. "That's where I brought you before you left with me to come here."

Right, THAT town. What he did remember about going there was that the boat ride to get to it sucked. The waves made him sea sick, making his already ill condition worse. After going to the PC and given pills that drugged him up wonderfully, he was in the clear.

"Aaaaaaaaaand," she went on. "I was also looking at rental boats. I thought a little visit to and island called Newmoon Island would be great. What say you?"

Now that name he remembers. It's one thing to fall ill; it's another thing to fall ill on an island in the middle of nowhere and be lucky enough to have been saved by a babe. Rai crawled over the couch's arm and onto his lovely trainer. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his head.

"Wanna take a vacation?" she asked.

"Minus the island, I don't mind." he said.

"C'mon, dippy." she said, shaking him a little in her arms. "I was kinda hoping you'd wanna get in touch with nature, and don't you wanna revisit old memories? Imagine camping under the stars, snuggling next to a fire, getting sweaty in the middle of nowhere inside a tent..."

Her fingertip trailed over the spikes of his collar. His spine shivered.

"And that's a promise?"

"If you behave and don't complain the entire trip." she said.

He agreed to his fate and nuzzled his head on her shoulder. Karma tossed her magazine onto the coffee table and craddled her oversized child, showering him with kisses. Rai purred, smelling her white skin while dozing off.

He jolted in her lap when the front door opened. Karma picked him up and set him back down where she once sat.

"Aki, ever heard of knocking?" she nagged at the intruder. "What do you want?"

Aki was hostile towards her. He tried to enter further into her home, but she continued to block him amd pushed him back every time he tried to advance into her domain.

"Just let me talk to you, please." he begged. "It's gotta be now. I can't live with this thing in my head."

"Easy, EASY!" she hollered a bit. "Get a grip, man. What is it? Talk to me."

"'Kay...okay..." he said then pointed at Rai. "but not in front of him."

He demanded a place more private. The only logical option was her room upstairs. After an hour, Darkrai began to grow nervous. The day before was ringing in his mind when he learn of Aki's still-longing feelings for Karma. He worried losing his mate to another male. Their voices were muffled by the ceiling, but they sounded to be arguing about something. Rai had the idea of charging up there and breaking down the door, appearing in the nick of time to save his love. He also had the idea that she would greatly thank him for coming to her rescue, and he grinned.

His fantasy was crushed when the humans came back down. Karma appeared to be fine to the glancing eye. Her hair was still neat and her clothes were not wrinkled too badly or had a stench to Rai's nose. Aki was escorted out the door, but he stopped to give Karma a hug. After the hug, he said goodbye and went out the front door. Karma rested her arms on her head and sighed. She slumped back to the couch and slowly sat down next to her man.

"Arceus, Rai," she said upsettingly. "I don't know what to do right now."

Her breath hitched, and tears soon trickled out of the corners of her eyes. On instincts, Darkrai leaned against her side and placed his hands on her leg and shoulder. His face met with hers, and he licked a tear up before it dripped off her cheek. She also leaned against him, throwing her arms over his shoulders.

"It's all right." he said softly. His claws made lines in the flat parts of her rich hair. He hushed her in her ear as she cried silently. After a minute, she had calmed down a bit.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

She squeezed him and cried, "He knows. He fucking knows..."


	7. Lost a few Marbles

"Tell me I'm crazy!" said Aki as he yelled in Karma's face with his hands on her shoulders. Meanwhile in Karma's mind, she did think that her bestie had lost his marbles.

"Tell me I've gone mad!" he said. "I don't wanna believe it! I can't think of you that way! I wanna believe you're different!"

There was a painful minute of bliss.

"...sure." Karma finally said. "Just what the hell are you getting at? I would've prefered to have heard that first instead of your thoughts."

"It was after I left yesterday." he said, hands still on her shoulders to prevent her from escaping. "I saw you through your front window. I watch you and Darkrai...You guys..."

 _Me and Rai...?_

It took a brief look-back on the previous day, and then she turned white. She felt stupider than the said pokemon for slipping up because of that kiss. It wasn't even a deep kiss! It was a quick and casual way any lover would say _I love you_ to the other.

"I don't wanna think it's true," said Aki as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. "so I need you to answer me right now. Is Darkrai the guy you said you were with? Do you... prefere pokemon over men?"

"It ain't like that!" Karma said in shock to his last question.

"Then tell me I'm wrong!" he demanded. His grip on her shoulders eased and allowed blood to flow back into her arms. She knew he would never leave until she gives him an answer; and she thought that if she denied anything, Aki would never be satisfied. They would never be able to look at each other the same way again. Both had the image that he would see her and imagine her naked with her pokemon every time he stares at her.

There was no real way out of it.

"I'm not into that sorta thing." she said. "It's only Darkrai I am say... into."

"So I'm not crazy?"

"No."

Aki let go of her. His breathing was too silent to be normal, and he began to sway a bit from where he was standing. Karma grabbed his shoulders before he passed out. He sat down on the foot of the bed behind him, still seemingly dazed.

"You... are with your pokemon." he said.

"Er... yeah, I am." said Karma.

"You're with your pokemon."

"I am."

"You're with your pokemon."

She could only stare at him with growing concerns.

'I think he's broken.' she thought to herself.

"You're with your pokemon." he repeated again. "You're telling me that the guy I have always wondered who you were dating was right next to you this whole time?"

"... yeah?" she nervously answered.

"For how long?"

"Uh..." she said, glancing to the side. "about half a year now."

"And ya never had the guts to tell me?" he asked.

Her jaw dropped slightly. Had she hated him, she would have slapped him and booted him out the window.

"This isn't something I can just tell you! I can't possibly explain to you or the others in any way what it's like!"

Aki stood up, having regained himself from his dizzy spell. He had to allow all of the things he was hearing to repeat in his brain over and over. He swallowed the drool building up in his mouth as a way of giving his still dizzy mind occupation that helped him stay focused.

"Do you not trust me enough? I've always told you that I was there for ya. If anything bothers ya, you know you can tell me anything."

Somewhere in the world, a volcanoe of frustration had just erupted.

"Do you think it would have been that easy for me!!?" she shouted. She grabbed his fitting shirt in her fists, stretching it out. Her outburst pushed him back into the bed, but little changed in her. She proceeded to yell directly in his face from on top of him.

"Do you think I enjoy hiding it!? Do you think I enjoy lying to you or anyone else about it!? I hate baring with all of it! You don't know what it's like! I wanna shout it from my roof! I love Darkrai! He makes me feel safe when my mom is gone! He treats me like I'm his princess! He comforts me when I'm sad! He is everything I want in someone, and if you can't handle it, then go fuck yourself!!"

Her tears dripped from her cheeks onto his face. Aki stared up at her with wide eyes. He could not remember another time she was this upset.

"I don't care anymore what people think! I won't get rid of what I have now! Darkrai is staying no matter what! I don't care what the hell you have to say about it!"

She bit her lip and began sobbing. She let go of his now wrinkly shirt and got up, only to fall to her knees crying. Aki sat up and pulled his shirt down to flatten it out while Karma wiped her tears with her wrists.

"You okay now?" he asked her.

"No I'm not." she said sloppily.

Aki slid off the edge of the bed and onto his knees. He reached to her to give her a hug, slowly at first to see if she would accept it. She scooted away on her rump, soon curling into a fetal position to hide her face from him.

"I'm not angry with you." he said.

She peeked up from behind her arms and asked, "You aren't?"

He shook his head and said, "You're too cute for me to be mad at you."

She lifted her right arm and gave him a pathetic punch in the chest.

"You're an idiot." she mumbled.

He opened his arms and pulled her close into a hug. She scooted back over to him and rested her head on his collar bone. Moments passed without a word between the two. Karma waited for him to say something first, but he never spoke a word while her brain constantly delayed her chance to speak. Just as she opened her mouth, Aki spoke first and gave her a slight scare.

"If you're happy, then I don't care." was what he last said before suggesting he should go. Now, Karma was regretting a lot of what she had said. It was out there that she was dating her pokemon, and it could be interpreted that she had slept with him.

"GIRATINA FUCK, WHAT HAVE I DONE!!?" she cried. Rai could only pat her shoulder and was all the less helpful.

"Well," he said. "look at it this way--it's not as though your whole life is ruined, and as big of a lie that is, everything is fine right now."

"YOU DICK!!" she screamed as she beated him to a pulp with one of the couch pillows.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU CALM ABOUT THIS!?"

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts! Hurting!"

She threw the pillow across the room far enough to land on the stairs. She landed on top of her weakened partner and cried.

"Why did I say shit!? What the fuck is wrong with me!? I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!"

With the strength he had left, Rai wrapped his arms around his trainer's shoulders. He let a brief sigh slip out. More than likely, he may be taken away from her soon. The time he had known her felt too short to end a friendship. The time should be doubled until death do them part. His only regret was dragging her into her own grave. They had a good run while it lasted, he felt.

"We still have today," he said. "and there may be tomorrow and the day after that. However long or short until the day I lose you, I will enjoy every second we have left."

His mouth appeared over his collar. His tounge poked out of his lips and licked his mate's red cheek, stealing one of her drops of salty water.

"No more tears. You should enjoy our remaining time, too, darling."

She sniffled up the waters trying to escape from her eyes, only to explode into an even louder and bigger sobbing fest.

"DARKRAAAAIII!!!"

Thus, after enduring the remainder of the day, the real wait began. Over the weekend, Karma closed the gym for vacation. She had changed her mind about leaving country for a romantic trip, and Darkrai simply did noy care about going places. The weekend itself was uneventful, and so was Monday and Tuesday. Come Wednesday, Karma was ready to have a mental breakdown. Nothing was happening, and it was too dreadful to bare.

Darkrai, on the other hand, was taking it more easy than she was. Thursday afteroon, he was taking a nap in Karma's bed for a change. The said human was pacing around her room as a way to occupy herself. He could tell she was in distress.

"Hey." he grunted.

She stopped pacing and turned to see him. He patted the empty spot next to him.

"I'm the trainer. Don't tell me to come." she nagged.

"Just get over here." he snarled.

She let out an exaggerated sigh and eventually flopped into bed with him. Rai grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. She instantly snuggled up to his chest with a leg over his hip. She was once again dressed as lightly as ever. Today was a loose black tank with purple panties. Though she was exposed, he was not desiring pleasure. He only wanted her next to him.

"That's my bud." she said, squeezing him.

"That's _my girl_." he purred, giving her nose a peck.

"Shut up." she said and rolled her eyes. "It's not as cute when you do it."

"Mean."

During their little snuggle session, the doorbell rang. The same old tune that rang in the house sent Karma into panic. Darkrai made the suggestion that he could answer the door, but Karma did not catch that he was joking and yelled at him to stay put.

"Don't move or I'll send you to your ball."

She put on a sweatshirt that was long enough to hide her butt and left the room. Rai yawned and rolled over to the spot Karma had laid. He took a long, deep inhale of her sheets. Even when stressed, she still smelled like her old self.

"C'mon down, stupid!" Karma hollered from downstairs.

He groaned hesitantly. Being lazy, he took a shortcut through the bed and floor. His head poked out of the downstairs ceiling. No one noticed the mythe above them. To his surprise, Aki and Deoxys were just entering the front door. Karma gave the extraterrestrial a pat on the head and a kiss on the cheek.

"What're you doing here? Don't you have to work today?"

"I took the day off." Aki shrugged. "I wasn't in the mood to go in anyway."

"Darkrai, what are you doing?" asked Deoxys. He had taken notice of the head coming out of the ceiling. The trainers looked up, as well. Aki held in a small smirk while Karma shook her head.

"Get down from there, dippy."

Rai emerged from the ceiling and (with means to show off) landed eligantly on his stubby feet next to his darling. Karma only rolled her eyes and flicked him in the head.

"S'up, man?" asked Aki, patting the dark type's head. His greeting was rougher than what he was used to, giving him a minor headache.

"You guys are free, right?" asked Aki. "I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, no!" said Karma. "Today is boring as hell. Stay a bit, 'kay?"

Darkrai glanced at her for a second. She sounded frantic. He could smell her deodorant, which he figured was potent because she was visibly sweaty. His senses told him she was very nervous.

"How wonderful it is to see you!"

He jumped out of his skin. Deoxys had gave him a hard pat on the shoulder and left his hand there as he leaned to his face.

"Of course," he whispered. "you won't be as happy when you hand over those poffins you owe me."

His head whipped around, and he stared at the other blankly at first. Too many mixed emotions were running through his brain.

"Please tell me the reason Aki knows was not because of you." was all he could say.

"I did not have to tell him." Deoxys said with a slight snicker. "We both saw you two in the window last week. You should have seen the look on Aki's face, and when we got home, he completely lost it."

"Believe me," Rai groaned in defeat. "you should have heard them arguing last week when he told her about it."

"Believe me," said Deoxys. "you should have heard why he was upset. He was more pissed that the 'mystery man' was right in front of him the whole time. I could not help but roll my eyes at him."

Rai shook his head with his hand on his scalp. "That doesn't surprise me all too much."

He glanced towards the said human, who Karma was allowing to stay in her house, but it was evident to Rai that she was uncomfortable near him.

She invited him to sit on the couch while she made them coffee. She used the only matching brown mugs in the cabinet for their drinks. She remembered that Aki had a craving for more bitter things, so she left his coffee bland while she added an inappropriate amount of creamer to hers. She came back to the living room with both mugs full of fresh caffeine. She handed Aki his bitter drink and sat on the opposite end of the couch from him. He thanked her and blew into his mug before taking a sip.

"Good coffee you got." he complimented her.

She nodded her head and took a sip from het mug. Both of their mouths were busy sipping, so she used the monent to reached over the couch arm to pet Rai, who was in his bed. Rai lifted his head and nuzzled it against her hand, purring.

"You need to gimme birthday ideas." said Aki out of the blue. "Tell me what you want."

"I don't fucking know." Karma sighed.

"Don't you want anything?" Aki asked, expecting a solid answer, but with her, that was considered impossible.

"Why do you gotta make a big deal about it?" she asked back. "My birthday is four months away; besides, turning eighteen doesn't mean much."

He objected every bit of her reason. "It does so. It means money, cake, and presents--which you need to give me ideas on."

"I don't want anything." she said. "You do enough for me. I don't want a present. I don't want some stupid, singing card with cash. Don't worry about it so much."

"You'll change your mind." he said.

"Says you."

He chuckled, taking another sip from his mug. He turned his head to his left to see Deoxys. He had taken a seat on the couch arm next to him. The alien was leaning against the human with an arm behind him and over the back of the couch. Aki reached up and scratched his partner's chin with his fingertip.

"I know you probably don't want me here. You have every right to be pissed off at me." he said.

"I-I'm not." Karma stuttered. "It's always nice when you come by, a-and no one else comes around as much as you do."

"Heh, yeah." he said with a shrug. "I'm sorry about last week. I sorta came off as a dick, didn't I?"

"Well," Karma said, glancing away from him. "I-I mean, I can't blame you."

She looked down at her coffee. She tipped the mug back and forth that caused the drink to swirl in its cup. She became a little sunken into her own distraction, but woke herself from it just as quickly.

"Are you really okay with it?" she asked in the tone of a mutter. She said it quiet enough for Darkrai to not hear. He was still rubbing his face all over her hand as she petted him.

"I know I can't make you stop, so why try?" he said in response. "I mean, I'm not against true love or whatever the hell it's called. Who says that lovers have to be the same species anyway? You're practically a grown woman. You know what you want, and if what you want is Darkrai, then I don't care. You're clearly happy, so I won't fight with you about it."

"Er... thanks, man." said Karma. She knew Aki had a bleeding heart, but damn.

He IS an emo.

"I honestly don't know what else to say to that." she said.

Aki chuckled, "What else is there? I'm not repeating myself. Ain't it clear? I'm cool with it, all right?"

"'Kay; I know now." she sighed then smiled. "I promise I'll start being more honest with you, also."

"Arceus, woman, it's not like I'm asking for details."

He caused her to smirk and choke on her coffee. Yeah, she thought, there was a chance that they would be able to return to the norm. She could be finally able to talk to someone about what it is like to love a brat like her mate and not be judged. The whole world had just been taken off her chest, and she could breath again.

"Since we're talking about honesty, I would assume that also implies me." said Aki.

"Uh... I would imagine." said Karma. "You should always be honest... even though don't have any right to tell ya that."

He laughed, "I'll just tell ya that you don't have to feel alone. I think I'll be able to understand what it's like being stuck with an attention hogging brat."

Deoxys glared down at him. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he elbowed the other's head.

"Hey, you are." Aki whined as his head was pushed on impact.

Karma swallowed some more coffee as she watched them. They reminded her of the petty fights and arguments she and Rai often shared. Even Rai could relate, who was listening from his bed on the floor. The pettiness was all too relatable.

A little too much, if you ask them.


End file.
